Path Into Darkness
by LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel
Summary: OneShot...After opening night at the opera, Christine discovers a cat in her dressing room and follows it...


Path Into Darkness

By: LittleLotteEriksTrueAngel

FF.N LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

The door shut with a resounding clank. Christine sighed as she leaned against the door taking in the scent of the flowers throughout, making the room smell like a beautiful garden. The flowers were from the patrons, the managers, and fans with cards saying "Congratulations." It was always like this after an opening night at the Opera. As she walked towards the divian, Christine even noticed there was a bouquet from her dear friend, Raoul de Chagny. She touched the rose petals and sighed, remembering the love they once shared.

Christine and Raoul de Chagny had been engaged, but after the disaster six months ago, she realized her heart belonged to another. She learned on that fateful night that Raoul was more like the brother she never had. Her angel's kiss had opened her eyes. She had ended the engagement. Raoul had been devastated, but somehow her knew that she would always belong to_ him_. Another sigh escaped her flawless lips and her heart clenched at the very thought of _him_. _He_ with the voice like an angel and _his_ face like the devils. A small smile appeared on her lips as she stepped behind the changing screen, thinking back to when she first heard _his_ voice. She had thought _him_ to be the Angel of Music. She remembered how _he_ sang her to sleep at night and their lessons, the lessons they alone had shared, and finally the gala. The breathless feeling, like floating on air, and how the crowd cheered. _ He_ had given that to her and she had thrown it all in _his_ face. Now, she had lost _him_ forever and struggled to keep _him_ alive in her heart. She sang for _him_ and _him_ alone.

As she stepped out from behind the screen, the windows flew open, blowing out all of the candles in the room except for one. One solitary candle remained lit before the mirror and perched next to the candle was a Siamese cat, whose diamond studded collar shimmered in the candlelight, a red rose, the end tied with a black ribbon was between her teeth.

"No, it can't be," Christine whispered, silent tears streaming down her porcelain skin.

"Christine…Christine…"the wind whispered. She shook her head frantically at the cat.

"No…it's impossible," she whispered, trying to convince herself this was nothing but a dream, torturing her with the past.

"Christine I love you…" came another tortured whisper from the wind.

Before Christine had a chance to think, the cat jumped off the dressing table and walked towards the door. She turned towards Christine, eyes pleading with her to follow, then turned and continued to move towards her destination.

"Christine…" came another whisper from the wind, making her jump, before she followed the cat out into the deserted hallway.

It was dark, cold, and quiet. Most of the performers were out celebrating the opera's success. Towards the end of the hall, Meg Giry poked her head out of her room and called to her. If Christine noticed she did not acknowledge her. She moved as if she were in a trance. As the cat picked up speed so did Christine, but the cat never once looked back as they descended down the darkened corridors.

Finally, the cat stopped in front of an old dressing room, dropping the rose before walking through the door. Only when Christine bent down to pick up the rose did she realize where she was. Christine was in the deserted dormitories, in front of the old Prima Donna dressing room. Old memories came flooding back and she put a trembling hand over her mouth, stifling a sob. She stood up shakily and pushed the door open. All of the windows were ajar, moonlight pouring into the room. Everything was the same as it was six months ago, except for the dust. Her eyes eventually fell on the mirror and her breath caught in her throat. Sitting before the mirror was the cat and a lone figure, clad in black, was crouched before it, stroking it lovingly. 

"Shh…Ayesha," he cooed to the meowing cat.

Christine's heart stopped, she knew that angelic voice belonged to. Suddenly, the man turned to her, his white mask shimmering in the moonlight.

"Erik," she breathed.

The masked man smirked.


End file.
